1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to garment hangers and, more particularly, to garment hangers performing a clamping function, such as for hanging pants and skirts.
2. General Background of the Invention
Garment hangers tailored for supporting pants and skirts have been known for quite some time. In one form of pant and skirt hanger, two alligator-style clips are attached to the horizontal bottom bar of an otherwise conventional hanger. These clips grip the suspended garment in only two locations, and generally provide no adjustability as to gripping tension. As a result, a very strong and, in some instances, overly strong gripping force is preselected for the alligator-style clips. In another form of pant and skirt hanger, two opposing clamping members are provided, gripping the garment over a larger surface area than the alligator-style clip-type garment hangers. While some clamping-type garment hangers may provide a certain amount of adjustability in gripping tension, they are generally limited in the amount of tension that may be selected. Moreover, they generally do not permit a desired amount of gripping tension to be selected, and to be readily loosened and readjusted, prior to locking in the selected degree of gripping tension.